in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Monkey
}} is a character introduced in The Room of Star Wars. He joined the Jedi after meeting with Future Lucas and Future Barbarian King, but then left to join the gang in their adventure. He is played by Moon Snail. Official Description What can be said about Super Monkey? He's strong, he has many abilities, he can fly, and he has a huge craving for bananas! Of course, he's gonna brag about this from time-to-time, but he's still loveable, funny, and just plain cool. History Season 1 He originally lived in Monkey Lane, where he helped monkeys fight against their enemies, the Bloons. However, he entered The Room of Star Wars by request of Professor Monkey (To help beat Dark Star). He visited Future Lucas and Future Barbarian King, and asked them for a ride to another planet. They agreed to it, but then requested him to join the Jedi due to his extreme power. He accepted, as joining the Jedi was his dream when he entered the room. The three then encountered the gang, and helped them track down the sith and the dark side, especially Necrola. When they entered Hoth to fight her, he found out that she was using KR cloners to stop them, and swiftly destroyed all of them. When they entered The Room of Super Mario Galaxy, he requested the two future characters if he could stay with the gang. He was allowed to do so, and joined the gang for the rest of the adventure. However, his excitement quickly diminished when Lucas got kidnapped by Parakoopas. He attempted to save him, but got hit with a Spiny Egg, and started plummeting into the castle's moat. Thankfully for him, he got revived by a Purple Luma and brought back with the gang, but was deeply ashamed of himself for not saving Lucas. In The Lair of the Dark Star, he lost his spikeballs, making him rely on his other abilities. Once he got in the battle against Asriel, he ended up getting killed by his bullets, and turned into GORILLA once again. However, he got reverted by Dark Dracul after he cast Revenant. Season 2 During The Wacky Bob-omb Factory, he was kidnapped by Ripto and his underlings and converted into Monkey Mauler. He returned to the gang in his new form, but wore a hat to hide his Floro Sprout. The gang found out quickly, and when exposed, he tried to kidnap Ashley and Lucas. The gang managed to get him to drop Ashley, but he got away with Lucas, allowing his conversion. In Isolation Point, he and other Floro Sprout slaves attacked the gang, but was hit with weed killer, and was brought back to his senses. He returned to Monkey City in Popping Party at the Monkey City, and was a crucial part to finding and popping Z.O.M.G.s. When the gang finally got to D.D.T., he had to turn into Eclipse to save the gang from certain doom. While he destroyed the titanic blimp, he dissolved into dark matter as a result. Season 3 Professor Monkey got the help of Benjamin to try and revive Super Monkey with the dark matter that was left from his battle with D.D.T.. Benjamin hacked a nearby life vessel to perform this, but due to it being in Necrola's abandoned lab, it only generated a basically lifeless body of him, causing the two to write it off as a failure. Later, The Shadow Team found Necrola's lab, and powered it back on, including the vessel that Super Monkey was trapped in. This brought him back to life, but he was in deep pain until he was broken out of it. Robin and Spyro didn't recognize him as he was in a new form. Professor Monkey, who discovered that the plan wasn't a failure after all, explained everything to the five, and stating that the dark matter used to revive Super Monkey is now corrupting his entire body, forcing him into his Dark Knight Super Monkey form. The only way for him to fix this is to use pure light, which he cannot summon at will as being in Dark Knight form stops him from using his Sun God form. Abilities and weapons Super Monkey's main strength is his ridiculously enormous amount of weapons and abilities. *Flight: Super Monkey can fly. *Plasma Vision: He can shoot plasma lasers from his eyes by using a special pair of goggles. *Plasma Whips: Whips made of plasma that cause ouch. Is it that hard to understand? *Neurotoxin Immunity: GLaDOS' neurotoxins don't hurt him. *Spikeballs: Comes in two variants: **Spikeball Guns: He can pull out two guns that shoot Spikeballs at high speed. **Spikeball Storm: He can shoot out an outburst of spikeballs all around him, hitting everything in the distance. Since this can harm allies, he only used this in specific scenarios, and always warned everyone when he did it. *Flame arms: He can turn his arms into constant flames. *Banana Tablet: He has a tablet in a case made to look like a banana. He usually uses it to get data, but also has all Ninjakiwi games installed, as well as Clash Royale, Dragon Soul and Plants vs. Zombies 2. Taken by Sonic after his death, but seemingly duplicated after his revival. *Ice Ball: He can shoot a ball of ice. Relationships *Plantear: While Plantear despises Super Monkey, Super Monkey believed that he could still come back to the good side. Trivia *He came from the Bloons Tower Defense series, and even has two spinoffs to it, which is where most of his abilities came from. *Coincidentically, Super Monkey's initials are Moon Snail's initials backwards (SM and MS respectively). *Interestingly, Super Monkey shared a lot of similarities with one of Moon Snail's other characters, Sonic the Hedgehog. They were both narcissistic yet likeable, they were both blue, they were both very fast, they both had a super-powerful, gold-colored super form, and both of their names started with S and had their species in them. *In the interview with him and Moon Snail's other characters, he reveals: **His favorite food was obvious, since he is a monkey. By this, he meant bananas. **He felt the rooms have made him stronger, cooler and humbler. **His favorite game was "everything made by Ninja Kiwi". **His favorite moment in the rooms was the awesome music in Buoy Base. **His least favorite moment was turning into GORILLA. **He thought the scariest villain is Necrola, and feels that's the obvious answer. **He preferred dogs. **He liked Hawaiian Pizza, and stated he's amazed the pineapples don't explode. ***This is a reference to his exploding pineapples. **He liked Me the most out of characters not made by Moon Snail. ***Sonic thought Super Monkey was being narcissistic when he answered that, but he stated that Me is actually a character. **His ideal vacation was Ethiopia. **He says he had no crush, but contradicts this when he says Marcy is cute. **He wanted to be a cheaper tower in BTD5. **His wish was to have infinite wishes. **His saddest moment was the death of Straw the Red Stinger and Yarrow. **His goal outside of the rooms was to get rid of the bloons. **He was excited for the second season. See Also *Sun God, his powerful special form. *GORILLA, his Killer Robot form. *Monkey Mauler, his Floro Seeded form. *Eclipse: His ultimate form, which ended up killing him. *Dark Knight Super Monkey, his form he was forced into in Season 3. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Anthropomorphic Animals